Exemplary embodiments of this disclosure relate to a remotely control device, and more particularly, to an adaptor for providing remote control of a home appliance, such as a ceiling fan.
Conventional ceiling fans provide a variety of desired features. Specifically, modern ceiling fans may be controlled to operate at a plurality of different speeds from a relatively low speed to a high maximum speed. Low speeds may be desirable to provide for general air circulation and to eliminate “hot” or “cold” spots within a room. Higher speeds may be desirable to provide a cooling effect or to eliminate temperature gradients. In addition, the direction of rotation of the ceiling fan may be controlled to be in either one of two opposite directions. For example, in winter, it may be desirable to have the fan turn in one direction, creating an updraft, to circulate hot air away from the ceiling, and in the summer, it may be desirable to have the fan town in an opposite direction, creating a down draft, to provide a cooling effect within the room. In addition, ceiling fans are often combined with one or more light fixtures, the intensity level of which may be controlled to operate at a plurality of different levels.
Ceiling fans typically include a mechanical pull chain connected to an electrical switch to start, stop, or change a speed of the ceiling fan. In addition, the ceiling fan may include a centrally disposed light that is similarly be operated by a switch connected to an actuatable pull chain. Because the pull chains are located on the ceiling fan unit itself, a person must walk up to the unit to control the operation of the ceiling fan.